This revised renewal application proposes the continuation of the Center for the Study of Adolescent Risk and Resilience (C-StARR) at Duke University. Initially funded in 2008, the Center supports innovative interdisciplinary research on self-regulation and drug use in late adolescence and early adulthood. Our application for continuing funding as a NIDA P30 Core Center of Excellence (PAR-18-225) describes an ambitious research agenda addressing the role of biological and contextual factors in the development of self- regulation as it relates to drug use and other consequential behaviors. We propose significant new investments in the collection of contextual data to supplement biological, behavioral, and administrative data in ongoing studies, thereby extending their potential impact. In order to achieve an overall goal of informing practice and policy, the work of the C-StARR will be guided by three specific aims. First, through its research support cores, the C-StARR will enhance the sampling, measurement, methods, and analyses of ongoing studies of adolescent self-regulation and substance use. Second, through pilot studies C-StARR investigators will formulate and test novel hypotheses about the interplay of self-regulation and adolescent substance use and abuse. Third, support staff and senior scientists will contribute to the training of the next generation of addiction scientists by including early-career faculty members, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students in multidisciplinary research teams. The C-StARR will achieve these aims through four cores. The Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership, ensure collaboration and synergy across cores and projects, and lead training efforts. The Contextual Data Acquisition and Analysis Core will support innovative approaches to acquiring and analyzing data that reflect important features of the contexts in which adolescents and young adults make decisions and behave. The Biological Data Acquisition and Analysis Core will support the addition of biomarkers and other biological data to ongoing and pilot research studies by C-StARR project teams. The Pilot Research Project Core will provide funds for focused research and feasibility studies conducted by multidisciplinary teams of investigators comprising senior- and early-career scientists as well as pre- and postdoctoral trainees. The C-StARR will serve as a national resource for prevention scientists, intervention specialists, and policy makers.